


Sapphire Sun

by Ethmellie



Series: Jewels & Gemstones [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Come Inflation, Dragon Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Explicit Sexual Content, Kitsune Nakamoto Yuta, Knotting, Language Barrier, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rut, Scent Marking, Smut, Strangers, bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmellie/pseuds/Ethmellie
Summary: Dragons on their ruts was a dangerous and serious matter. They were known to attack, and sometimes kill, others if they got too close or were not a suitable mate to help them through the process. A dragon's rut lasted three days. Not that Yuta minded one bit. Though, he was still a little (read: a lot) afraid of the other if his pounding heart was anything to go by.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Jewels & Gemstones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685791
Comments: 13
Kudos: 248





	Sapphire Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another supernatural smutty one-shot! I'm thinking of probably just making this a series so stay tuned for that! ;)
> 
> Also when the letters are in BOLD, Sicheng's speaking Mandarin. When it's in italics, Yuta's speaking Japanese! Just a bit of info before you read. 
> 
> Alright happy reading! And please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it! :D

The first thing that Yuta saw was the bed.

It was huge. Huge enough to fit a whole family. Cousins and all. 

And then the next thing he noticed was the sheets. They were silk. Pure silk. A deep dark blue that drew the sly fox in closer, his fingers beginning to gently caress the fabric as if it would disappear beneath his hands in an instant. 

Then that's when he felt it. 

A small puff of air hitting his bare shoulder. 

He didn't dare turn around, for he knew what creature was behind him. And one small movement could set him off and ruin what was supposed to be a night full of passion.

So the fox stood still, not even daring to move his luxurious white nine tails that would usually wrap around his body for warmth and comfort. 

He even had to stop himself from shivering. He was always getting cold easily and always wrapped himself in thick blankets and pillows to finally get warmth back into his body. 

Then he felt the faintest touch on his waist. 

Fingers. 

Rough fingers that delicately caressed his skin as if he was a porcelain doll.

Goosebumps immediately rose from the spot and spread throughout his body and no matter how hard he tried to fight it, a harsh shiver ran through his body, earning him a deep growl that set alarms off through his head. 

No matter how much his instincts told him to run and hide or fight their "attacker", he stood as still as he was before, but it ended up being futile when he was suddenly turned around and pushed back onto the soft silk sheets. 

The alarms in his head wouldn't quieten, but he simply ignored them while pushing himself backwards on the bed where his back met the even softer pillows. 

However, he was caught off guard when strong hands wrapped around his ankles and pulled, leaving him to be fully on his back, staring up at the dim neon blue lit up ceiling. 

He hadn't seen the other's face yet and a mixture of fear and excitement filled him and when the other was finally in full view...

It was like the gods had given Yuta everything he ever dreamed of. 

The man–dragon–was absolutely the most gorgeous being in the whole world–scratch that–universe! 

The dragon's black curly hair framed his perfect angular face. His sharp phoenix eyes glowing golden with specks of sapphire in them along with a darkness that lust accompanied. His lips were plump and round, Yuta immediately wanting to feel how soft they were with how pink and plush they looked. His alabaster skin contrasted against the harsh black scales that roamed his toned body, shimmering against the blue light of the room. His skin also contrasted with Yuta's own fairly tan skin. 

But what caught Yuta's attention the most, was the cute elf-like ear the dragon had. He wanted to touch it, but then remembered that if he were to make any sudden movements, it could spook the dragon and accidentally make him attack. 

Dragons on their ruts was a dangerous and serious matter. They were known to attack, and sometimes kill, others if they got too close or were not a suitable mate to help them through the process. A dragon's rut lasted three days. Not that Yuta minded one bit. Though, he was still a little (read: a lot) afraid of the other if his pounding heart was anything to go by.

Once the dragon had taken a good look at the small fox under him, he began to scent Yuta, his perfect nose aligning with the kitsune's neck to erase any smell that wasn't his and his only. 

The warmth radiating from the dragon made Yuta sink into the sheets, feeling like a blanket was draped over him and without noticing, he turned his head to the side, giving the dragon more space to scent mark him. 

The kitsune was so comfortable in the warmth being given to him, he mindlessly placed his hands on the dragon's arm and shoulder, not noticing the abrupt stop and tensed muscles that halted all movement. 

When the warmth was suddenly taken away and a rush of cold air hit his bare skin, a whine fell from his lips, opening his eyes to see the dragon sitting back on his haunches, eyes emotionless, inspecting the long silver haired kitsune. 

" _P-please, I'm cold._ "

The dragon's brows furrowed, not recognizing the foreign words spilling from the silver head's plush mouth. But he kind of began to understand when the small fox shivered harshly and goosebumps began to rise all over his smooth skin. 

He tensed once more when the fox reached for his hand and tugged at him to get closer, huffing when the dragon stayed put. 

Fuck all the rules about keeping still! He would die of hypothermia if he didn't get warm this instant!

Yuta sighed in relief when the dragon finally relented and leaned down to softly begin nibbling at his collarbone. Warm hands grabbed his curvy hips and then slowly began to trail down his thighs, hands hooking under his knees to bring them around the dragon's strong waist. 

The fox arched his back, a small moan slipping out when he felt sharp teeth attacking his chest. Arousal flooding his senses making a gush of slick spill from his hole. 

When the dragon sensed the fox's smell becoming stronger, he began to search for the source of the smell, his body and mind already becoming addicted. 

Yuta yelped when his legs were suddenly pushed back into his chest, strong hands keeping him in position, and when he looked down to see the dragon inspecting his hole, another hot gush of slick spilled out, his scent filling all of the dragon's senses. 

Then suddenly, a soft tongue plunged into his leaking hole, making the kitsune shout in surprise, ready to push the dragon's head away and close his legs tightly from the weird but oddly pleasurable feeling. 

However, the dragon was not gonna let the little vixen push him away so easily, so he tightened his grip on his thighs and pushed them back farther, ignoring the protests and small tugs on his hair, no matter how painful they were starting to become. 

" _Nnnghh_ _! P-please no,_ _it-it feels weird-fuck!_ "

A finger was suddenly pushed in and his body froze at the intrusion. The dragon slowly beginning to stretch him, watching for any signs of pleasure when he touched a sensitive spot. 

But what caught the dragon off guard, was the sudden change of color in the kitsune's eyes. 

They were purple. 

His hooded gaze enraptured the dragon, not noticing soft white tails beginning to gently stroke an part of the dragon's skin it could reach. 

He was falling into the little vixen's trap. 

" _One more._ "

He didn't know how or when, but suddenly he understood Japanese and followed the fox's orders without hesitation, loving the way the smaller pushed down onto his fingers, eyes closing in ecstasy and body twitching at every movement of the dragon's fingers.

Yuta's body began to warm up a little, but not fast enough for him. So he gently wrapped his tails around the dragon's waist to push him a little closer to Yuta's arms, noticing a little dazed look in the other's eyes. 

" **What a pretty little fox. Will you let me take you tonight?** "

The deep voice rumbling from the dragon's chest made Yuta a little more wet, a gasp escaping his mouth when a third finger began to enter his stretched hole. 

His mind became muddled, not even taking the time to try and understand what the other had said. He just hoped with how his hips began to pick up the pace that it would show the dragon that he was ready for anything the other would give him.

A small smirk made its way to the dragon's lips, noticing that the fox was getting close to tipping over the edge. To be a little more cruel, he curled his fingers and pushed onto that one sweet spot that he knew would make the fox see stars. 

A loud shocked moan left Yuta's lips, pleasure ripping through his body, making his back arch painfully and fingers gripping the sheets like he could die at any moment and not come back. 

A sexy laugh fell from the dragon's mouth, Yuta's cheeks becoming flushed at how sinful it sounded and how he wanted to hear more of it. 

" _Please, I'm ready,_ _pleasepleaseplease_ _fuck me._ "

To emphasize his words, he gently grabbed the dragon's wrist and pulled out his fingers. He then coaxed him into looming over him once more so they were face to face, and then without breaking eye contact, he grabbed the dragon's dick ( _oh_ _almighty fuck it was HUGE, how the hell was he gonna fit?! He couldn't even wrap his whole hand around it!)_ and raised it to his entrance, the tip of the bulbous head touching the wet puckered rim. 

What the fox didn't expect was for the dragon to suddenly pull back and manhandle him onto all fours. More slick beginning to drip down his thighs, his whole body anticipating what was to come next. 

When he felt the larger hot body of the other drape over his smaller form, chest touching back, his tails immediately wrapped around him as if he would pull away again. His tails had a mind of it's own, like Medusa's snakes, but instead of scaly creatures, they were fat, furry, faceless tails that seemed to love having the dragon so close. 

" **I'm gonna fuck you until you're so full of my cum. Fuck you until you pass out. Fuck you until all you think of is me. You're mine, little fox. No one else's.** "

The other's deep voice sent arousal through him, his hips pushing back into the dragon, showing him how much he wanted this, no matter if he couldn't understand what the other said. He just wanted him inside, now!

A strong arm wrapped around his lithe waist and as the dragon began to slowly push in, _way_ bigger than the kitsune expected, feeling like he would break at any moment, his head fell back onto a shoulder, a choked gasp leaving his lips. 

Probably becoming impatient from taking so long to fully enter, the dragon harshly drove his hips all the way in, strong thighs meeting the back of the kitsune's, who's mouth had let out a shocked shriek of many feelings from pain to pleasure.

 _Oh, he was definitely big_ , Yuta thought, a burning pain over clouding the pleasure a bit. He bit his lip to stop pained noises escape him, but failed when the dragon began to move a bit too fast and harsh for him.

The sound of slapping skin began to echo throughout the blue room, bringing a deep blush to the fox's face. A possessive bite to his neck followed by a deep growl sent a shiver of arousal through his aching body.

After his body adjusted through the rough thrusts and painful grips coming from the dragon, his eyes rolled back at the immense pleasure that finally began to seep into him.

He held onto the one strong arm wrapped around his waist while holding himself up with the other, not sure how long he would be able to keep himself upright.

Louds moan spilled out from his raw bitten lips, reduced to a whining mess when the dragon shifted inside him to go in deeper and harder. He hadn't even noticed his claws had protracted, digging them in deep in skin, drawing blood.

The dragon hissed at the action, suddenly pulling out and turning the fox over onto his back. The fox's eyes went wide, not expecting these turn of events.

Suddenly his mouth was attacked by the other's, tongue's messily intertwining and moans and grunts being swallowed down. Yuta began to whine once more when the dragon entered him again.

His mouth dropped open, head tilting back, feeling breathless at how much bigger the other felt this way.

" _Y-you're so big. You feel so good, fuck_ " the fox cooed sweetly, caressing the dragon's face with his golden eyes going hazy again.

He brought their mouths together once more, this time being gentle than before, dragging his fingers through the waterfall that was Yuta's silver hair. It was so long and soft, the stands stopped at his small waist.

Before he began again, he gently grabbed the smaller's wrists and drew them up over his head, trapping them under his grip. He gave a small smirk when he felt the fox scent's become stronger and feeling his hole become wetter after his actions.

The kitsune blushed deeply at how he reacted, whimpering from embarrassment and trying to get the dragon to continue by wiggling his hips.

" _Just g_ _o! I don't wanna keep waiting"_ he whined again, huffing when the dragon just continued to assault his probably already red and purple neck. " _Ugh! You're no good anyway! I could probably get someone else to fuck me properly than an overheated drag-_ _ahh_ _~!_ "

The dragon's hips drove into his without mercy, skin slapping together so harshly, the back of the fox's thighs began to turn a pretty red from the constant movement.

Choked gasps and moans were the only thing Yuta could manage, eyes rolled back and body strung tight like a pulled rubber band ready to snap at any moment.

Sweat slicked hair stuck to his forehead, his body overheated and feeling like he could climax any second with constant abuse on his sweet spot within him.

" _Fuckfuckfuck_ _! Baby, please! Please make me cum! Baby, I'm so close!_ "

He was somehow able to slip one of his hands out from under the dragon's crushing grip and with it, he carded his fingers through the dragon's curly hair, bringing his plush lips to his to messily kiss him, moaning and whining into his mouth.

" _Please baby, I'm so close._ "

The dragon suddenly stopped, hushing the whining kitsune with fervored kisses while throwing his legs over his shoulders to get a better angle.

And a better angle did he accomplish.

Yuta's hands clawed at the sheets, mouth not being able to make a sound from the intense feeling that the new angle brought. His body felt like it wasn't his own and his mind couldn't comprehend anything, much less make a sound.

A sharp thrust to his prostate sent him keening, breath finally returned to his lungs and gasps and moans falling uncontrollably from his mouth.

A heavy feeling began to rise within him, his body ready and anticipating what was about to be the best orgasm of his life. Flames licked within him, his fingers shaking and his legs aching from their position, but he just needed one last push to throw him over the edge.

The dragon seemed to understand what was happening and without slowing down his powerful thrusts, he bent down to kiss the whimpering fox and whispered, " **cum for me.** "

That did it.

With a shriek, the kitsune came onto his and the dragon's stomach, body shaking like a leaf and eyes closed in bliss from the strong release. Tears ran down his face, whimpers falling from his mouth, body feeling like it was on cloud 9.

When the shaking didn't stop and the whimpers got more louder and a bit worrying, the dragon stopped and leaned down to wrap his arms around the smaller, gently kissing his cheek, jaw, neck, and collarbone to come back.

Yuta didn't know what he felt. His body just kept shivering and rushes of pleasure just kept running through his body, making him feel too sensitive. He then felt a pair of arms and an overheated body drape over him, soft kisses placed over his face and neck, making his body calm down a bit and mind clear up from the hazy fog.

When he opened his eyes, he looked around to see that he was in a blue room, and when he looked down, he remembered that he was with the dragon.

Who was still on his rut.

Slow, tentative thrusts were being given to him and every time a harsh thrust hit his prostate, a shrill whine escaped his lips. He held onto the dragon's shoulders, claws digging into his smooth back. He cradled the dragon's head as he placed fervent kisses and bites to his neck once more.

Yuta's body began to accommodate the dragon again, hole spilling with his slick and tails wrapping themselves around the dragon like a blanket. For a bit of payback, the kitsune began to nibble on the dragon's ear, loving the deep groan that rumbled from the dragon's chest.

" _Keep going. Fuck me until you've cum in me._ "

To emphasize his words, he grabbed the dragon's ass and pushed him to hit deeper into him. The dragon growled lowly, making shivers run down the smaller's body, loving how the sound vibrated deep within his chest.

Understanding what the fox wanted, the dragon resumed his powerful thrusts, relishing in the way the fox whimpered pitifully, bringing more tears to his lavender glowing eyes and gasps exiting his raw bitten mouth.

It brought such joy to the dragon's heart.

Yuta didn't know what to feel. His body was starting to feel used to being roughly pounded into, but then the dragon would just surprise him with another powerful hit to his prostate and then he felt like putty again.

He then felt sharp tugs on his nipples and his breath left him immediately.

" _N-no! Wait, y-you're gonna me cum again! F-fuck! Baby, stop-_ "

The dragon's mouth sucked and nipped at his sensitive nipples, ignoring the way the fox painfully tugged at his hair. The dragon could feel the smaller arch under him, loud whines spilling from him and hole clenching tightly around his length as if to keep him there.

" _F-fuck fuck fuck! Wait! Stop, I can't!-_ "

The dragon then switched to his other nipple to give it the same treatment, ignoring the tear filled whines the fox was emitting that were presumably getting louder.

Then the dragon sat up, mouth dropped open and eyes screwed shut at the sudden feeling of the smaller tightening painfully around him.

He then realized that the kitsune had come again.

He opened his eyes to rake over the sweaty shaking body under him, ears picking up the choking gasps falling from the fox and his red bitten nipples looking raw against his beautiful tan skin.

God, the dragon had never felt so in awe before.

He could feel his climax coming closer and so with renewed vigor, he thrusted deeply into the shaking fox who cried out, shaking his head rapidly while trying to push the dragon off.

One strong thrust to his abused prostate had the fox shrieking, and without pause, he scratched the dragon's chest, leaving four angry claw marks against his right pec, blood beginning to well up.

The dragon stopped his movements out of surprise, not out of pain. His body had a high pain tolerance, especially during his rut. For some reason though, the action made him even more aroused.

The fox was breathing heavily, lips set into an angry pout, his eyes challenging the dragon to do something.

And do something he did.

He flipped the kitsune over, grabbing his hips when he started to quickly crawl away. He pushed back into the fox's wet, warm heat, eyes rolling back into his head when the smaller clenched around him once more.

Yuta started to angrily whine, cursing the dragon out, not caring that the other couldn't understand while digging his claws into the strong arms wrapped around his waist.

The dragon began to harshly pound into him again, his hole sensitive and spilling out more slick to accommodate the dragon who began to bite his neck once more.

Yuta's legs began to shake uncontrollably, not knowing how to feel about another impending orgasm that would probably make him pass out. Tears fell from his eyes along with pained moans and whimper spilling like water from his mouth.

" _F-fuck_ _pleasepleaseplease_ _just cum. I c-can't anymore. It's t-too much-fuck!_ "

His sweat slicked hair fell over his shoulder like a curtain, baby hairs stuck to his forehead. He was then suddenly pulled up to his knees, back plastered to the dragon's chest.

He cried out when the dragon just _kept going,_ growls and groans loud in Yuta's ear.

Then he felt it.

Yuta's head fell back against the dragon's shoulder, a scream splitting the air when he felt the dragon getting _bigger_.

" _W-why-fuck! Oh my gods, you-you're getting-_ "

The dragon then pushed the fox down flat on the bed, one hand holding him down and the other gripping his hip, drilling into the loud moaning fox, knot growing and growing.

Then he burst.

Yuta shrieked, cumming once again along with the dragon who moaned lowly into his ear, cum filling up the fox's hole, while some spilled down his shaking thighs. The raventette's hips did not stop their movement, until the knot was too big to pull out from the smaller's hole.

Then they stayed there.

Heavily breathing and trying to come back from their powerful orgasms that left them weak and sensitive. The fox felt extremely full and sated, his tummy feeling extended and his body melting into the sheets while he caught his breath.

The dragon's itch was gone. For the time being, but for now he felt beyond sated, his body cooling down from the previous events. His eyes were still closed, but then he felt something soft caress his skin and when he opened them, he saw that it was the kitsune's tails.

They were all caressing him, some wrapping around his wrists and others just seeming to admire his body. He huffed out a soft laugh, slowly beginning to lean down to leave small pecks on the smaller's back who squirmed at the sudden touch.

Yuta had begun to fall asleep, but the dragon's lips against his skin woke him right up. He slowly pushed himself onto his elbows, hair falling all over his back, and feeling the dragon's lips move up to his hickey filled neck.

Then he felt a rumble. He was at first confused by the sound, thinking it was a groan but it was constant. He concentrated on the sound, even more confused as it got louder.

He then laughed at the realization. It was a purr.

The dragon was _purring_.

The fox was about to turn around when he then felt a painful tug on his rim.

The dragon froze at the sudden pained yelp that fell from the fox, stilling the smaller's hips to be able to lean over to wrap an arm around his waist. He then maneuvered them onto their sides, the dragon spooning the kitsune who delicately placed his hand over his.

The dragon's body curling around the fox had Yuta snuggling back into him, a smile gracing his lips when he felt the dragon begin to purr again.

Small kisses being placed on his skin along with the purring and now adding the hand that was slowly caressing his extended tummy had the fox slowly beginning to succumb to sleep.

But before he could escape to dreamland, he heard the dragon murmur something behind him.

" _Hm?_ "

" **Sicheng** **.** "

His eyebrows furrowed, confused by what the dragon was trying to say. He turned his head around to look at the dragon, his eyes now a soft amber color with the same specks of sapphire in them.

The dragon pointed to himself and then again said, " **Sicheng**.". He then pointed to Yuta who understood what he meant. The dragon's name was Sicheng.

He smiled and then placed a soft kiss to the dra-Sicheng's jaw.

" _Yuta_ " he sweetly replied.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter [Ethmellie](https://twitter.com/kingcherrybomb)


End file.
